Passion Ardente
by DevilK
Summary: Yûuki, co-fondatrice et gardienne de Fairy Tail était assise au bar, pensive. Cet esprit millénaire mi-femme, mi-bête passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire sur des tonnes de feuilles en grognant dans son coin. Reby, très intriguée par son comportement, osa le lui demander sans savoir qu'elle se mettait volontairement dans la gueule du loup. [/!\ Yuri - Lemon - ErLu/Luza /!\]


**Bonjour à vous cher(e)s lect(rices)eurs !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit ErLu. C'est une histoire quelque peu érotique mais pas trop. Il faut bien avouer que depuis mon dernier lemon Shiznat qui est à mes yeux, une tuerie que je vous invite à lire (Dirty Desire), je n'ai plus été capable d'en écrire un autre tout aussi bon. Vous l'aurez donc compris je pense, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que je viens de pondre. Voilà ... **

**A vous maintenant d'être juge !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste (05h30 du matin quasiment) il est possible que des fautes subsistent ici et là. J'espère quand même qu'elle ne seront pas aussi nombreuses, mon dieu je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre lecture ...**

**Merci de lire et apprécier, ou non, mes fictions !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ Passion ardente ~**_

_**\- x -**_

_Résumé :_ Yûuki, co-fondatrice et gardienne de Fairy Tail était assise au bar, pensive. Cet esprit millénaire mi-femme, mi-bête dormait dans les profondeurs de la Guilde depuis longtemps et attendait le jour ou Mavis la sortirait de son profond sommeil. Chose qu'elle fit après l'incident avec Phantom Lord mais le Maître actuel, Makarof Dreyar, lui ordonna de ne pas se montrer dans l'immédiat. Yûuki n'était pas un esprit comme Mavis et possédait bien un corps visible de tous. Que dirait-on si quelqu'un apprenait qu'une des fondatrices de Fairy Tail était immortelle ? Mais depuis certain événement, son existence n'était plus un secret et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire sur des tonnes de feuilles qui finissaient toujours éparpillés aux quatre coins du hall quand une bagarre faisait rage. La plupart des membres étaient présent ce jour là, même la fondatrice. Curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune femme faisait, l'air songeur et contrariée en tapotant le bar, Reby osa le lui demander. La brune sembla tout à coup de bonne humeur et lui montra son travail. « _Est-ce que tu aimerais le lire ? _» Sans attendre une réponse et sachant très bien que la jeune fille raffolait de cette activité, elle lui présenta un livre inachevé où s'entassait plusieurs histoires, toutes basées sur le même thème et les même personnages. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, elle se plaisait à voir les réactions de cette dernière au fil de sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle eu terminer, plus rougissante que jamais, elle referma le livre et se tourna vers l'auteur. « _Ne le montre surtout pas à Erza ! _» Un ordre qui lui semblait étrange jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui vienne en mémoire. « _Oh, tu veux parler de son addiction aux histoires érotiques ? _» La jeune fille hocha la tête, lui disant qu'en lire tout en tas qui la mettait en scène avec Lucy, n'allait pas forcément être une bonne idée. Mais le démon en elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion de titiller la grande Titania, filer entre ses doigts, et l'interpella joyeusement. « _Erzaaaaa ~ Approche un peu par ici, j'ai quelque chose à te faire lire._ » La dite Erza sembla surprise mais ne rechigna pas à l'appel de la jeune femme. Reby se tapa la paume de la main sur le front en soupirant avant de s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas subir la colère d'Erza. Mirajane avait tout entendu et s'éloigna en souriant gentiment derrière sa main, encore un esprit diabolique et pervers pour le plus grand malheur de son amie Scarlet.

* * *

**_ONE SHOT : _**

**_Volupté, les affres du plaisir_**

* * *

_**\- x -**_

Contrariée, une brunette tapotait le bar avec agacement, perdue dans ses pensées. Reby, qui l'observait de loin depuis un moment déjà, osa enfin s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Yûuki, quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Interpellée, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de regarder en direction de la source de distraction.

« Oh, Reby-chan ! »

Soudainement de bonne humeur, la brune sourit de toute ses dents.

« Eh bien, j'essaie de travailler vois-tu sauf que je ne trouve plus l'inspiration en ce moment. Ce qui est un peu gênant pour moi étant donné mon addiction pour l'écriture. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec tout ce boucan c'est mission impossible. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimait la lecture et j'ai justement de quoi t'occuper un moment. Est-ce que tu aimerais le lire ? ~ »

Livre en main, la co-fondatrice le lui glissa gentiment sur le bar, ouvert au chapitre qu'elle venait à peine de finir. Intriguée et inconsciente du danger, la jeune fille se laissa volontiers prendre au jeu et entama sa lecture …

_**\- x -**_

« Lucy ... »

Le souffle loqueteux et la sensibilité à fleur de peau, une mage aux cheveux aussi écarlate qu'un coucher de soleil se perdait avec bonheur dans ce baiser que lui offrait une jolie blonde. Collées l'une à l'autre dans cette chambre plongée dans la pénombre quasi-totale, Titania et l'élue de la voûte céleste profitaient d'un instant de repos bien mérité pour s'adonner complètement à leur désir. Elles savaient toute deux que ce n'était pas bien mais elles ne pouvaient plus réprimer leurs besoins, alimentés par la simple présence de l'autre. Erza avait lutté toute la semaine pour ne rien faire de trop affectueux envers la blonde, surtout avec leurs camarades autour. Leur récente relation était un secret qu'elle se gardait bien de révéler, se délectant du fait d'être la seule à avoir les faveurs de Lucy. Personne ne devait savoir que la grande Titania se laissait volontiers dominer par la constellationniste dans leur ébats, pas plus qu'ils ne devaient être au courant qu'elles faisaient l'amour dès que l'occasion se présentait. Seulement, ces derniers jours, les occasions se faisaient attendre et la chevalière n'en pouvait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard discret mais plein de sous entendus de la belle Heartfilia, son corps frissonnait agréablement, la réclamant silencieusement et Lucy l'avait bien comprit. Elle en souriait largement, un sourire à première vue tout à fait normal, aimable et doux mais Scarlet savait bien ce qui se dissimulait en dessous et en perdait l'esprit, plus impatiente que jamais d'avoir enfin une pause avec l'objet de ses désirs. Une semaine entière à ne pouvoir l'approcher qu'avec une certaine distance de sécurité, incertaine de savoir se contrôler si elle sentait sa peau sous ses doigts ou son agréable odeur qui agressait ses sens. Vraiment, la constellationniste avait une emprise sur elle qui la déconcertait bien qu'elle l'apprécie. Une semaine interminable qui avait prit fin plutôt dans la soirée pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle se souvenait très bien de son corps tremblant d'anticipation quand, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle osa toucher celui de la blonde en posant une main sur son épaule. L'air de rien parce qu'elles étaient accompagnées de Gray et Natsu, elle proposa à Lucy de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Celle-ci accepta, toute aussi excitée à l'idée de pouvoir se donner à elle même si elle le dissimulait bien mieux qu'Erza. Elles déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant, se cherchant l'une et l'autre pour faire grimper l'envie au niveau supérieur. Elles prenaient des risques, se touchaient discrètement sous la table, faisaient des sous entendus plus que compromettant, se dévorant du regard avec envie. Ce petit manège avait mit Titania dans tout ses états, l'aura qu'elle dégageait en disait long sur ses intentions. La nourriture n'avait aucun goût et ne satisfaisait pas son appétit, pas même son dessert préféré. Elle avait faim mais de toute autre chose, bien plus appétissant encore que le fraisier. Gâteau qu'elle ne termina pas, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs parce que Lucy entretenait son excitation et la maniait avec brio pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son appétit sexuel n'attendait pas, elle devait faire quelque chose pour se libérer de ce poids qu'elle traînait depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble. D'un pas rapide, elle la conduisit vers Fairy Hills, certaine qu'une fois dans sa chambre, personne ne viendrait les interrompre. Pas comme chez sa compagne où Natsu débarquait toujours à l'improviste et avait bien faillit les surprendre. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas encore attaquées les choses sérieuses …

La constellationniste gémit dans sa bouche, incapable de se retenir d'avantage. Ne pas être touchée par la femme qu'elle aimait était bien trop difficile à supporter, son être entier vibrait et tremblait. Une main dans ses mèches écarlates et l'autre sur sa hanche, Lucy se noyait dans la douceur et la tendresse d'Erza. Debout en plein milieu de la pièce, elles s'embrassaient comme si le monde était sur le point de s'effondrer. Cependant, l'oxygène commençait à leur manquer, les forçant à se séparer de cette bouche dont elles ne pouvaient plus se passer. Un peu essoufflées mais heureuses de pouvoir enfin se toucher, les deux mages souriaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Blottit dans le creux de son cou, la tête blonde respirait le parfum enivrant de la chevalière avec contentement. Celle-ci quitta son armure et opta pour une tenue plus ordinaire, décontractée. Elle aurait pu se mettre à nue tout de suite mais tout comme la blonde, elle aimait beaucoup que cette dernière la déshabille entièrement. Cette petite mise en bouche avant le plat principal était plus que nécessaire pour faire durer le plaisir et elles n'allaient pas s'en priver. D'un geste doux et délicat, Titania prit le visage de la constellationniste entre ses mains et le releva lentement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, chacune pouvant aisément lire l'autre, l'amour, la honte, le désir encrés dans l'âme. Elles s'aimaient, se désiraient, plus fort, plus désespérément à chaque fois.

« Je t'aime Lucy, je t'aime tellement. »

Murmurés à mi-voix, ces quelques mots faisaient fondre son cœur. Une paire de lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes, avec envie et douceur. Oui, contre tout attente la grande Titania, le cauchemar des guildes clandestines, était étonnamment tendre et affectueuse. Pour lui plaire et ne pas la blesser, Erza s'était beaucoup exercée et cela avait finit par payer. Un souvenir qui la ferait bien sourire si elle le pouvait mais la jeune femme ne lui en laisserait probablement pas l'occasion pour le moment. Désireuse et plus impatiente que jamais, elle glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or et approfondit leur baiser tandis que l'autre serpentait autour de sa taille et la serrait contre son corps. Électrisée par le contact de leur langue et les sensations qui l'envahissaient, la blonde ferma les yeux et rendit l'étreinte, gémissant de plaisir. Scarlet semblait plus exigeante aujourd'hui, s'affirmant sans peine pour dominer cet échange sulfureux. Lucy n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle aimait plutôt ça à vrai dire, agréablement surprise que sa compagne se sente enfin plus sûr d'elle pour mener la danse. L'idée d'être soumise aux désirs de son amante l'enflammait littéralement, un gigantesque feu de dieu niché dans les entrailles. Totalement perdue dans son monde, la chevalière poussait de faible gémissement, entrecoupés de grognement à peine audible. Le coté animal de sa personnalité faisait peu à peu surface, exigeant toujours plus. Chevelure d'or en main, elle obligea Lucy à pencher la tête en arrière, sans pour autant la blesser. Ses lèvres avait faim d'une chair qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver, suçant et léchant ce cou qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis des jours.

« Erza ... »

La constellationniste en avait le souffle coupé, sa voix se mourant sur ses lèvres. L'excitation faisait trembler son corps de toutes parts, elle vibrait avec passion, prête à s'offrir dès maintenant. La main inactive sur sa hanche, glissa lentement vers le bas, frôlant l'arrière de sa cuisse. La belle Heartfilia ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta presque au contact, poussant un faible jappement de surprise. La diablesse en Erza jubilait, la faisant sourire contre cette peau satinée et tendre à souhait. Ne souhaitant en aucun cas en rester là, sa main se posa délicatement sous sa cuisse pour mieux la lever et la bloquer contre sa hanche. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, se délectant avec beaucoup de plaisir de la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Plus féline que jamais, elle caressa cette peau exposée en remontant jusqu'à sa fesse qu'elle s'empressa de pressée. Le corps de Lucy tressaillit, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et déglutit. Elle passa une main dans le cou de son amante et posa l'autre sur celle qui s'était glissée farouchement sous sa jupe. Elle rougissait, son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort.

« Je te trouve bien exigeante aujourd'hui. »

« Une semaine c'est bien trop long. »

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps pour obtenir plus, Erza porta son amante jusqu'au lit. Sa voix grondait, faisant vibrer le corps de la blonde. Elle profita d'ailleurs de cette position pour caresser se fessier qui lui faisait perdre la tête, appréciant les démonstrations vocales de sa compagne, lui prouvant qu'elle faisait les choses bien. Guidée, ou plutôt, soumise à ses propres envies, Titania posa la constellationniste sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses. Elle encercla sa taille et la serra contre elle.

« J'ai très envie de toi en cet instant, attendre des jours et des jours sans avoir la possibilité de te toucher m'a rendu folle. Faisons l'amour Lucy, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Désireuse de jouer avec les nerfs à vif de sa compagne, Lucy n'allait pas s'offrir dans l'immédiat. Elle lui caressa la joue, plongeant dans ses yeux bruns.

« Jouons à un petit jeu d'abord, autant faire durer le plaisir encore un peu. »

Un peu irritée et excitée par l'idée, Erza soupira mais concéda néanmoins à se prêter au jeu. Même si le corps exposé de la blonde l'appelait avec désespoir pour un peu d'attention, elle se retenu de lui sauter dessus, se disant qu'après tout, elles avaient toute la nuit devant elles.

« Très bien. Quel genre de jeu ? »

Un sourire espiègle et taquin dansa sur les lèvres de la constellationniste.

« Quoique je fasse et peu importe ce qu'il se passe sous tes yeux, tu ne dois pas bouger, pas un seul mouvement. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est regarder avec attention. Et si tu ne respecte pas cette règle, j'arrête tout et tu ne me touchera plus avant un très, très long moment. Marché conclu ? »

Sa voix était mielleuse mais elle était loin d'être idiote. Sentant le piège à plein nez, la chevalière fronça des sourcils. L'enjeu était de taille, si elle ne devait pas bouger sans risquer l'abstention jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est que Lucy avait quelque chose de très vilain en tête. Quelque chose qui mettrait sa patience à rude épreuve. Était-ce bien sage d'accepter ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. En accord avec les termes de ce contrat, elle s'assit et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

« Tu as décidé … de me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton peiné et suppliant dans la voix de sa compagne lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres et lui donna tout l'amour qu'elle avait, constatant avec amusement que son amante avait déjà appliqué les règles alors que le jeu n'avait pas encore commencé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer autant que moi, je te le garantis. »

Un petit grognement en signe de réponse, elle lui sourit tendrement et se leva.

« Très bien amour de ma vie, le jeu commence. »

D'un geste gracieux, la blonde retira sa jupe avec une lenteur affolante. Titania la suivait des yeux, elle glissait le long de ses cuisses avec paraisse. La peau exposée sous ses yeux avides en frissonnait agréablement, arrachant un long soupire à la blonde. Elle en déglutit, incertaine d'être capable de se retenir en fin de compte. Le vêtement au sol, son bourreau s'assit confortablement dans le lit. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et bientôt, les coutures de son soutien-gorge tout aussi rose que ses dessous lui faisait de l'œil. La blonde le laissa tomber de ses épaules et plia un genoux qu'elle reposa sur le matelas avant d'écarter les cuisses. Erza serra les poings, la vue parfaite qu'elle avait sur l'intimité de son amante lui monta vite le sang aux joues, son cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

« Rappelle-toi Erza, pas un geste où j'arrête tout. »

Elle avait beau dire, comment voulait-elle qu'elle se retienne alors qu'elle glissait déjà une main dans sa … ?! Un doux gémissement parvint à son oreille, la faisant trembler comme une feuille. Ah ! Cette fille la rendait folle, comment pouvait-elle être aussi douce, aimante, attentionnée et cruelle à la fois ?!

Le corps penché en arrière, reposant uniquement sur son bras libre, Lucy se donnait plaisir sous les yeux avides de la chevalière qui avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Autant dire que cette constatation l'excitait grandement, l'incitant à frotter plus vigoureusement ce petit paquet de nerfs ou s'accumulait son désir. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, lentement, puis plus rapidement. Son souffle se faisait court, sa respiration en lambeau, elle se touchait, se caressait en sachant bien qu'Erza ne la quittait pas du regard. En effet, la tête écarlate n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui réclamait depuis des jours le corps de sa compagne, voilà qu'elle se donnait jouissance sans qu'elle ne puisse y participer aussi. Elle en grogna, plus fort, plus mécontente encore, se débattant avec l'envie furieuse d'attraper la blonde et lui donner ce plaisir. Mais celle-ci s'en réjouissait et prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, leur ébat n'en serait que plus agréable encore. Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir avant de prononcer le nom de son amante avec ardeur. Celle-ci ne tenait plus en place, mendiait le contact mais Lucy n'écoutait pas. Elle se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux, un sourire farouche et satisfait aux lèvres. Une humidité familière ne tarda pas à se faire sentir sur ses doigts, lui arrachant un soupire sulfureux. Honteuse mais excitée d'agir de cette manière, la blonde se laissa aller au rythme de ses doigts. Son corps tremblait, frémissait à chaque caresse. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta le nom de Titania comme une prière sacrée. _Erza … Erza … Oh, Erza …_, chuchotait-elle tout bas, prête à franchir le point de non retour à tout instant. L'intéressée, loin d'être sourde, soupira de frustration. Elle ne tenait vraiment plus en place, elle voulait Lucy maintenant.

« Lucyyyy. »

« Hmm Erza ! »

« Lucy ! »

Jouant toujours plus avec la patience de son amante, Lucy sentait bien que celle-ci n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps. Retirant ses doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien, elle inspira profondément pour retrouver son souffle et calmer les premiers signes de son orgasme à venir. Inutile de jouer plus longtemps aujourd'hui, le contact d'Erza lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour les faire attendre plus longtemps.

« Viens. »

Soupirante de bonheur et d'excitation, la blonde n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour obtenir satisfaction. Erza n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et lui caressa les cuisses avant de les lui écarter d'avantage pour plonger dans son entre-jambe. Une tâche sombre ornait la culotte fine et rose pâle de la blonde, preuve qu'elle aussi attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Comme hypnotisée par une telle vue, elle ferma les yeux et appréciait l'odeur distincte qui se dégageait par delà le tissu. Inutile de dire que sa propre dentelle ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle se lécha la lèvre avec envie avant de prendre cette zone en bouche. L'extase à l'état pure, elle gémit au goût, toujours aussi émerveillée par ce mets délicat qui avait détrôné son fraisier haut la main. Sa langue titillait farouchement le bourgeon sensible qui durcissait lentement sous le tissu. Lucy se mordit la lèvre pour taire le grondement désireux qui tentait à tout prix de sortir de sa bouche. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates de son amante et l'attira plus prêt de son jardin secret, quémandant silencieusement plus de pression dans cette zone en particulier. Autant dire qu'Erza faisait des merveilles, sa langue lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir contre sa bouche, lentement d'abord puis avec plus d'insistance. La tête en arrière, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni sa voix. Mais la bête à crinière de feu ne semblait plus satisfaite, gênée par cette culotte qui ne tarda pas à voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cet obstacle écartée, elle se ré-équipa pour être totalement nue et retira tout ce qui la séparait de celle de Lucy. Emportée par son impatience, Titania grimpa sur le lit et rampait vers la blonde qui reculait, un sourire aux lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux n'avait rien d'innocente, bien au contraire. Celle-ci emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes, les dévorant sans attendre jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène leur manque. Le contact de leur peau nue électrisait leur corps, les noyant toujours plus profondément dans les brumes du plaisir. Erza retourna son amante et se coucha sur son dos, un geste que celle-ci n'attendait visiblement pas.

« Erza ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer autant que moi, je te le garantis. »

A ces mots susurrés dans son oreille, la blonde gémit et sentait déjà sa belle se donner plaisir contre son derrière. Cette nuit promettait d'être éprouvante, la bête en éveil n'allait pas la laisser dormir. Qui sait quand l'occasion se représenterait ?

**_\- x -_**

Reby, le nez plongé dans le livre de la fondatrice Yûuki, rougissait furieusement, incapable de continuer sa lecture plus loin. Elle le referma vivement, le lui rendant sans attendre. La brune n'avait rien loupé du spectacle et en riait farouchement.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu? »

« Ne le montre surtout pas à Erza ! »

Déconcertée par cet ordre ou conseil, la jeune femme sembla surprise.

« Eh ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail lui revienne en mémoire, élargissant son sourire carnassier.

« Oh, tu parle de son addiction aux histoires érotiques ? »

« Tout à fait, Erza pense que c'est un secret mais en réalité, tout le monde est au courant … Seulement, ils sont tous effrayés à l'idée qu'elle leur fasse subir le pire si jamais l'un d'entre nous faisait référence à ça pour la taquiner un peu. Tu imagines donc que lui faire lire tout un tas d'histoires la mettant en scène avec Lucy n'est pas une très bonne idée ! »

L'information avait fait mouche, les poils de Yûuki se redressèrent soudainement sur sa peau. Le démon en elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'occasion de titiller la grande Titania, filer entre ses doigts. Se tournant vers la salle pour voir si celle-ci était présente, ses yeux se sont de suite verrouillé sur sa cible. Une tête écarlate comme la sienne, difficile de passer à coté et puis même les yeux fermés, Yûuki pouvait ressentir les fluctuations magique de chacun flotter dans l'air. Plus innocentes que ses véritables intentions, elle interpella la jeune femme joyeusement.

« Erzaaaaaa ! Approche un peu par ici, j'ai quelque chose à te faire lire ~ »

La dite Erza sembla surprise mais ne rechigna pas à l'appel de la jeune femme. Reby se tapa la paume de la main sur le front en soupirant avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas subir la colère d'une Titania embarrassée, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience et ne souhaitait en aucun cas recommencer. Mirajane avait tout entendu et s'éloigna en souriant gentiment derrière sa main, encore un esprit diabolique et pervers pour le plus grand malheur de son amie Scarlet.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Yûuki ? »

« Regarde un peu le fruit de mon dur labeur ~ »

Toute aussi intriguée que Reby par le livre que lui tendait la jeune femme, Erza sourit en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lecture anodine.

« Un livre ? J'adore la lecture, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

La bête en elle se réjouissait déjà, le piège se refermait lentement mais sûrement. Très intéressée par les réactions à venir, et surtout en connaissant la gêne qu'éprouverait Titania, Yûuki s'accouda au bar, la tête posée contre sa paume de main.

« Prends ton temps. »

Le sourire diabolique qui dansait sur ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon mais ça, la pauvre Erza n'en savait rien.

_**\- x -**_

Leur deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse frénétique, une machinerie infernale réglée aux millimètres prêt. Agrippée au lit, Lucy n'en pouvait plus, son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle criait, râlait ce plaisir que lui donnait sa partenaire. Erza était couchée sur elle, deux doigts profondément enfouis dans l'intimité de la blonde, ne cessant ses vas et viens. Elle lui dévorait le cou, la léchait, la mordait pour taire ses propres râles de plaisir. Plus rauque, plus fréquent, l'oxygène leur manquait, brûlant leurs poumons du peu d'air qu'elle réussissaient encore à respirer. La constellationniste tremblait sous sa peau, ses doigts, ses lèvres, son nom aux bords des lèvres, prête à le crier quand le plaisir lui arracherait son dernier soupire.

« Lucy … Lucy … Hmm Lucyyy … »

Titania était au bord de l'extase, son orgasme viendrait sous peu. L'humidité entre ses cuisses ne faisait que couler avec abondance, elle se donnait jouissance contre les fesses de son amante et aimait ça, dieu qu'elle aimait ça ! Encore quelques coups de reins et elle y serait, tout comme Lucy qui commençait à se raidir, se serrant toujours plus autour des ses doigts.

« Erza ! »

Une dernière poussée les mena vers la délivrance, chacune se raidissant contre le corps de l'autre. Erza grogna un peu, enfin satisfaite, libérant son amante de son emprise. Celle-ci soupira longuement, sa sensibilité encore à fleur de peau. Elle haletait, était heureuse mais en avait le souffle coupé. Jamais encore sa partenaire ne s'était montrée aussi … elle n'avait pas de mot. Titania resta couchée sur elle, lui offrant mille baiser et une étreinte affectueuse. Elle lui susurra tout bas combien elle en était amoureuse, combien elle était heureuse et combien elle aimait sa peau, sa voix, son odeur, tout. Lucy en sourit, lui retournant les compliments si gentiment offert.

« Je t'aime Erza. »

La féline à crinière de feu enfouis son visage dans ses cheveux d'or et ronronnait presque. La blonde se retourna tant bien que mal et lui caressa la joue.

« Ce soir, tu peux obtenir de moi tout ce que tu désires mais demain, je dors. »

Très intéressée par l'offre, Erza lui rendit son sourire enjôleur et se faufila sans peine entre ses cuisses. Elle captura ses lèvres, réveillant toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait avant son orgasme. La blonde glissa une main sur ses fesses et ondulait lentement des hanches contre elle, les faisant frissonner toute les deux. La nuit était loin d'être terminée, bien au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer ~

_**\- x -**_

Refermant le livre après une brève lecture de son contenu, Titania n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Elle le déposa simplement sur le comptoir, jetant un coup d'œil vers son auteur qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Soupirant doucement, elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur son armure.

« Voilà donc … ce à quoi tu t'adonne toute la journée ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas mes petites histoires tout de même, tu vas me faire de la peine … »

Un tic nerveux sembla prendre la jeune femme qui sentait son calme lui filer entre les doigts. Son sourcil sautait tout seul, à intervalle très régulier mais Yûuki n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Elle en sourit d'avantage, la défiant même du regard.

« Fais moi trembler, E-r-za ~ »

Un méchant sourire dansa sur les lèvres de Titania.

« Une invitation ? Très bien. »

Elle attrapa la jeune femme par le col et la traîna hors de la Guilde sous les yeux peinés des membres. _Courage Yûuki_, disaient-ils tout bas pour être sûr que son bourreau n'entende rien. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire malgré tout, elle avait bien cherché.

« Je plaisantais ! Arrête ça Erza, on ne fait rien de déplacer à son aînée ! »

« Fondatrice, esprit mi-femme mi-louve ou pas, pour moi tu reste Yûuki, la femme qui m'a élevée et qui a visiblement oubliée certaines choses que je vais me faire un plaisir de te rappeler. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à user de la force pour me dégager. »

« Je te met au défi d'essayer. »

La brune croisa les bras, sourire aux lèvres.

« Défi accepté. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme se dégagea sans trop de peine, emprisonnant la tête écarlate dans ses bras. Elle avait prit une forme tout à fait inattendu qu'aucun membres de la Guilde n'avait vu à part Mavis et le Maitre. Neuf queues de louve blanche se balançaient derrière elle, d'une taille hors normes pour un animal ordinaire.

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

Scarlet tourna la tête, un sourire farouche sur les lèvres.

« Voilà un aspect tout à fait saillant. Une transformation intermédiaire entre ton corps humain et celui animal ? »

Yûuki, déconcertée et amusée à la fois, lâcha prise et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Titania en profita pour la tirer par la queue, intriguée de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué avant.

« Et si tu m'expliquais tout en détail dans ma chambre ? »

La brune soupira, son corps traîné sur le ventre.

« Cette fille n'écoute jamais rien. »

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout en ce qui concerne ce petit quelque chose, j'ai eu envie de finir sur une interaction entre Erza et Yûuki. Leur lien est étroit mais je vous dévoilerais le comment et le pourquoi dans une autre fiction essentiellement basée sur ses deux personnages. Idem pour Mavis/Yûuki. Voyez dans leurs propos, leurs façons d'agir l'une avec l'autre comme vous l'entendez ! Je n'impose rien pour le moment donc vous êtes libres d'imaginer leur relation comme bon vous semble. Je suis l'auteur donc je sais ce que j'attends de cette paire mais pour l'instant, je ne spoil rien. Enfin je crois ... XD **


End file.
